Panem High
by purplemonkey201
Summary: It's the middle of the year and Katniss Everdeen is going to Panem High. She just moved to California. Who will she meet? Date? Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction. It's modern day! That's all right now!**

**-Nat**

**Katniss POV"**

"Katniss! Come on! We're going to be late!" Prim yells.

"Give me five minutes!" I yelled back.

I am Katniss Everdeen. Prim is my 12 year old little sister. I'm 16, and this is my first year at Panem High. I moved from New Jersey to California. I'm really nervous, but I won't show it, Prim would start worrying. I mean, it's the middle of the semester! My father died in an accident when I was eleven. My mother couldn't take it anymore so we moved here. I'm not really close with her, right after the accident, she totally shut down. I had to take care of Prim for a while. Now she works long hours at the hospital.

I put my hair in my signature braid then brush my teeth. I put on a white t-shirt and my hunting jacket. My father gave it to me a few months before he died. I put on my favorite blue jeans. I walk downstairs to see my mother.

"Hi Katniss!" Prim says really excited to go to middle school.

"Hello dear." My mother says.

"Hi guys." I reply a little shocked to see my mother here and not at the hospital.

"I know what you're thinking, I just wanted to take my babies to school." My mother says.

"Oh." Is all I say.

I grab an apple and grab my bag. We all head to my mother's car and she drives to the middle school.

"Bye Prim!" Mother and I say.

"Bye guys!" Prim says.

My mother and I go to school in silence. When we get there I get out of the car immediately.

"Bye mom!" I say.

"Bye Katniss." My mother replies.

Now for my first day of Panem High school…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2! I'll probably be doing 2 or 3 chapters a day until school starts. Sorry my first chapter was short!**

**-Nat**

**Katniss POV:**

I walk into the office and I'm blinded. There's pink everywhere! I look at the woman with a pink wig and pink dress. I see her name is Ms. Trinket.

"Oh hello there! You must be our new student!" She says in a weird accent.

"Yeah, Katniss Everdeen." I say quietly.

"Here is your schedule and locker number. This is a big big day for you!" Ms. Trinket says.

I walk out and look at my locker number. It's locker 118. I look for it as I bump into someone.

"Sorry! I'm just looking for my locker!" I say quickly, not wanting trouble.

"Sorry, you new? Haven't seen you before." Says the boy.

I take a good look at him. He is well built, has brown hair, and brown eyes. He has olive skin like mine.

"Gale Hawthorne" He says holding out his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say shaking it nervously.

"So Catnip, where's your locker?" Gale asks

"118, and it's Katniss" I say.

"Well you earned yourself a nickname, and that locker is next to mine! I'll show you!" He says.

Well a new nickname! How wonderful! Not! I follow Gale to my locker and we trade schedules. Seems he has every class with me but math and science! At least I'll know someone in my class…

"Well what do you know, six out of eight classes together! And lunch!" Gale says walking into homeroom.

I follow him as I read the teachers name on my schedule. Mr. Abernathy.

"Ah sweetheart! You must be the new student! Katniss Everdeen! Welcome to English class!" He says sarcastically.

"Yes well I'm honored to be here." I say sarcastically back.

"Ok Ok now we know each other, you sit in the back next to Peeta. Peeta! Raise your hand!" He yells.

A boy with gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair raises his hand. I go sit next to him ready for the rest of the class. So far it's great… Not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would really like some more reviews. Didn't get any the last chapter! I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter! Now it's Peeta's point of view starting from where he wakes up!**

**Peeta's POV:**

"Wake up boys! I'll get the bucket if you aren't down here in five minutes!" Mother yells.

Knowing she is serious I jump out of bed and throw on a muscle shirt and jeans. Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. I go to Panem High School and I'm going into my third year. You may be wondering why I thought my mother was so serious. She hits me and hurts me when I do something wrong. I hate her. I have no clue why a wonderful and kind me like my father would marry a witch like her. He once told me loved a woman with the most beautiful face but she ran off with some college student. He never saw her again. My parents own a bakery. I love to ice the cakes. It's my job pretty much, other than making cheese buns.

I run downstairs seeing my mom with a bucket. Told you she wasn't kidding!

"Five minutes till your father drives you to school. Get ready!" She yells.

I grab my bag and run to my father's car. He drives my two brothers, Rye and Graham to school with me. He drops us off and I say bye. I then run to homeroom.

"Morning Mr. Abernathy." I say

"Morning Peeta." He grumbles.

The bell rings and everyone takes their seat. I sit next to my best friend Finnick.

"Hey man, I heard there's gonna be a new girl! Maybe she's hot!" Finnick says.

"You have Annie." I reply.

Annie is Finnick's girlfriend and I think she's the one for him. They've been dating for four years.

"I know man! For you!" Finnick says.

"Whatever." I say.

I listen to the lesson when I see Gale walk in with a gorgeous girl. Finnick elbows me and I punch his arm. Mr. Abernathy tells the class that she is Katniss Everdeen. She even has a gorgeous name!

"Peeta raise your hand!" Mr. Abernathy says.

I raise my hand and Katniss sits next to me! This is going to be the best class ever!


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! That is all…**

Katniss POV:

"Finnick Odair, sex god of the school, you can call me Finn." Says some boy who is next to blue eye boy.

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply quietly.

"Sorry, that's Finnick, I'm Peeta, just so you know he's in a relationship, but he may flirt if you decide to befriend him." Peeta says quietly.

I smile, he's so hot. I've never thought that about ANY boy. I listen to Mr. Abernathy until the bell rings; I walk out the door with Peeta and Finn.

"What class now Kitty?" Finn says.

I sigh as I say "French."

"Me too!" Gale, Finn, and Peeta say in unison.

I jump not seeing Gale behind me. We walk into the French class and Finnick runs to a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She's pretty. He kisses her.

"That's Finn's girlfriend, Annie. Hey Annie! This is Katniss." Peeta whispers, then calls to Annie.

"Hi Katniss!" Annie smiles.

"Hi." I reply.

The bell rings and I go through the rest of my classes, either having Gale, Peeta, Finn, or Annie. I also met their other friends, turns out all my new friends are popular, I guess I am too. I met Madge and Delly. They're funny and quiet like me. Then comes some drama at lunch…

**So what do you think of the story right now? I may do a little contest or something. I don't know yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg omg omg two chapters in one day! I may do more today. Haha… No social life. So enjoy!**

Peeta's POV:

Katniss is gorgeous. She is so calm and quiet. Well… Usually. But sadly, Glimmer had to be a bitch to her.

"Move, I'm getting my lunch." Glimmer demands.

"News flash! That's why we're all on line." Katniss replies.

I laugh. Big mistake.

"What's so funny bread boy?"

"Don't call him that!" Katniss says, getting louder.

"Make me!" Glimmer shrieks and shoves Katniss.

Soon enough, Glimmer is attacking Katniss.

"That tickles!" Katniss says.

Soon enough Principal Snow comes in.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" He yells.

Uh oh…

Katniss POV:  
I sit next to Glimmer in Principal Snow's office.

"What happened." Snow demands.

"She attacked me." I reply.

"YOU WISH!" Glimmer shrieks.

"Katniss sit outside, I'll talk to you in ten minutes."

I sit outside and wait. I start fiddling with my thumbs and wait and wait.

"Come in now bitch." Glimmer says as she walks out, fuming.

"I called Peeta from class, he said you were attacked, you may go." He says. "I don't want you back here unless it's a good thing." He adds.

I walk to science and sit next to Madge. I sit there til the bell rings. Then I go home, since it was last period. I start to walk when I hear a honk. I turn around and see Peeta.

"I'll take you home." Peeta says.

I start to protest but he holds up his hand. I know it's no use to argue. I know I've known all the guys for less than a day, but I feel like they're my best friends.

"See you tomorrow." I say getting out.

He nods as I walk into my house. I sit on the couch and wait for Prim to come home, knowing my mom won't be home for a few days. She will be home, but I'll be asleep. She's been like this since dad died. I don't like to talk about him. Prim comes home looking upset.

"What's wrong little duck?" I ask.

"Some girl kept calling me a slut because two guys like me!" She cries.

"Who?" I ask getting angry.

"S-S-Spring Sparks!" Prim cries.

"Glimmer's sister?" I ask, now I'm pissed.

"Yeah!" She is sobbing now.

"I'm going to your school." I say as I leave.

I look at all the neighbor's houses. They're big. I see one that catches my eye. Only because I see Peeta there. I tell him everything and we go there together. I run into the office.

"Spring Sparks is bullying my sister!" I yell at the secretary.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Katniss Everdeen, my sister is Primrose Everdeen." I say as I leave.

Peeta takes me home and before I get out he stops me.

"Kat… I want to tell you something." I nod.

"I really like you." He says.

"I… like you too."

"Can I…. kiss you?" He asks. I nod.

We kiss, the kiss is magical. His lips are warm and tastes like bread. I smile and walk back into my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have like 350 views! That's great! I would like to know what you guys want or what you think so review or pm me! IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END. WELL NOT THAT IMPORTANT BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ. I DON'T KNOW. BYEEE**

Peeta POV:

Right when I walk in my mother starts yelling at me. I guess she saw me kiss Kat.

"Why the hell did you kiss that slut Everdeen!?" Mother screeches.

She has a thing against the Everdeens. My father fell in love with Mrs. Everdeen but she ran off with a coal miner. My mother hated being second choice. She yells and abuses to get her anger out. And she will NOT talk about Kat like that.

"She is not a slut!" I yell back.

"Oh yeah? You've known her for a day and you kissed her!" She shouts.

"That doesn't matter!" I yell louder.

"Don't use that tone with me!" She screeches as she gets out her rolling pin.

I grab her wrist before she can hit me.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She shouts at me.

"I am your son! You shouldn't be hitting your son!" I yell.

Rye and Graham come down and watch. My mother is fuming now.

"I don't care who the hell you are! I hate you! I hate your father! I hate everyone in this household!" She screams as my father comes in.

"Karen let's talk. NOW." My father demands.

I sit there until I hear a slam. My father comes out of the kitchen and smiles.

"A divorce." He says quietly.

We all cheer and go to the bakery to go to work and eat some cupcakes. This is the best day of my life. I got to kiss Kat, and my mother left!

Katniss POV:

After Prim was done bombarding me with questions we had dinner and watched a movie. The Hunger Games it was called I think. It starred Jennifer Lawrence, I love her she is so beautiful. The movie was pretty good, after that Prim went to bed, I was so bored. On the way home, Peeta gave me his number so I started texting him.

_Me: Hey it's Katniss._

_Peeta: Hey Katty._

_Me: Ugh, more nicknames?_

_Peeta: I'll stick to Kat._

_Me: Good._

_Peeta: Come outside._

_Me: Why?_

_Peeta: Please._

So I walk outside and Peeta is out there. He has a rose, then he kneels down.

"Kat, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"I'd love to." I say, then kiss him.

**If anyone has characters they want me to add in, or a type of setting or vacation, since spring break will be soon, just contact me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Hey guys! I totally forgot to disclaim. Creds to Suzanne Collins! I'll try to make it longer! Thanks for reviews! Sorry for my spelling.**

Katniss POV:

It's been a whole week! I love him but I don't want to tell him yet. What if he isn't the one? I have a feeling he will be. Glimmer has been giving me even more crap since she started dating Cato. I walk into the lunchroom and everyone falls silent.

"Slut!" Someone yells.

"Can't believe you'd cheat on Peeta!" A boy in my third period says.

What?

I run out of the lunchroom and crash into Glimmer.

"You know, Cato likes you, that really pisses me off." She says while smirking.

"You spread a rumor of me cheating on Peeta?" I ask, shocked.

She nods and I run outside, sobbing. I love him so much. He'll probably believe that crap. Who wouldn't? He is going to breakup with me. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Peeta but it isn't.

CATO'S POV:

I put a hand on Katniss's shoulder.

"He won't believe the crap Glimmer says." I say, staring into her eyes. She is so beautiful.

She sniffs. "Yes he will!" She says, this time a few tears slip out.

"I broke up with Glimmer, I actually spoke to Peeta, and he doesn't believe it." I say, serious.

"Y- You did?" She asks.

I nod and she thanks me as she goes to find Peeta. He is so lucky.

KATNISS POV:

I run to Peeta and kiss him and hug him.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"For what?" He chuckles.

"I don't know." I reply.

I look behind him and see Glimmer fuming and Cato, giving me thumbs up. He's a good guy.

The bell rings and we go to art. We have partners and one person paints the other. Peeta did it last week, it's my turn now. I'm so bad, and he is so good. I take an hour painting him. I show him and he laughs. I laugh with him, the painting is horrible.

The school day ends and I walk home with Peeta. We talk about random things. We finally get to my house and I put my stuff away. Then we go to his house. I smell bread walking up his front steps.

"Hello Katniss." Mr. Mellark says.

"Hi." I say.

We go to his living room and talk more. Then we hear a door slam.

MRS. MELLARK POV:

I walk in to see Everslut in my living room! How dare she!

"Frank!" **AN: I MADE HIS DAD'S NAME FRANK! THE MOM IS SUSAN!** I scream.

"Yes dear?" He says calmly.

"Why is she here?" I ask very angry.

"They are just talking Susan." Frank replies.

I walk into the kitchen and get a rolling pin. Then I go to the living room and go for Kitty slut…

**Ohhhh… What's going to happen? YOU DECIDE! Pm me or review what YOU want! Then I'll choose!**


End file.
